Jyggalag
Jyggalag (in Daedric script, ) is the main antagonist in the expansion and the Daedric Prince of Order. He represents logical order and deduction, and has taken account of every detail of the world and of every action that has ever taken place on Mundus or Oblivion, long before they actually happen. As a result, he believes in certainty and determinism, and that the concept of individuality is an illusion. He is the only known prince not to have a known corresponding artifact (not including the Sword of Jyggalag). Jyggalag only appears in . Greymarch Ties with Sheogorath Jyggalag was at one time one of the most powerful of the Daedric Princes; he was so powerful that the other Princes began to fear him and his power. As a result, they cursed him to live in opposition of everything he stood for, to live the life of a madman and bring chaos and insanity rather than order and logic. Henceforth, Jyggalag became known as the Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath. However, Jyggalag is allowed to return to his original form once after every era, an event known in the Shivering Isles as the Greymarch. During this period, Jyggalag's personality resurfaces and exerts control over "his" realm to summon the Knights of Order—his emotionless, vicious minions—to attack and burn everything in the Isles to the ground. Near the end of the Greymarch, Sheogorath "leaves" the Isles and Jyggalag appears in person to finish the Isles off. In reality, Sheogorath simply transforms into Jyggalag. Sheogorath then "returns" to recreate the Isles and its inhabitants, causing both identities suffering. Apotheosis of the Champion of Cyrodiil After the death of Uriel Septim VII, the Greymarch began once again. This time, however, Sheogorath sent an "invitation" of sorts to Mundus in the form of a strange door. The Hero of Kvatch went through and met with Sheogorath, who appointed him his champion. Through the Champion's actions, Jyggalag's plans were foiled. Jyggalag was forced to confront the Champion one-on-one, and was defeated. His defeat, however, released Jyggalag from his curse. Jyggalag, again free to wander Oblivion in his true form, disclosed his story to the Champion and named him the new Prince of Madness before departing. Trivia *Before his central role in the Shivering Isles expansion, Jyggalag had only a single mention in the in-universe book On Oblivion, which first appeared in .On Oblivion **The book Darkest Divinities in also mentions Jyggalag as "stern", and is the only other known book to mention Jyggalag prior to the events of . *Despite being released from his curse and returned to full-time Daedric Prince status, Jyggalag is the only Daedric Prince that does not appear in . He is not even mentioned in The Book of Daedra. *Jyggalag was originally going to be voiced by Wes Johnson. Gallery The End of Order Jyggalag free.png|The End of Order—Free at last Jyggalagconcept1.png|Jyggalag concept art Jyggalagconcept2.png|Jyggalag concept art Appearances * * * ** * * de:Jyggalag ru:Джиггалаг pl:Jyggalag fr:Jyggalag uk:Джиггалаг Category:Daedric Princes Category:Daedra Category:Shivering Isles: Characters